ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball Z After GT
By this time Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr had grown up and Goku Jr had a son Tanks and he had 2 children Gokun & Frank. Also a Saiyan:Leon who was the son of a surviving Saiyan from a distant planet had arrived on earth and became Gokun's best freind and a good freind to Frank. Story is soon to come..... Attack of Frax It was a normal day at the house of Tanks, him and his sons Gokun & Frank where training in the yard, until a red ball could be seen in the sky. Tanks backed up and tucked both his sons behind him "Somethings comming straight for us.....", it his the yard and formed a large and deep crator. It had been 45 seconds since it landed when the ice-jen Frax slowly walked out of the crator, him and Tanks had a stare down for a minute then Frax ran at Tanks and kicked him in the stomatch. Tanks roared with pain as Frax then lifted him up by the neck "Foolish Saiyan! You sont stand a chance-", when 5 tiny Ki Blast struck his back having no effect on him. Tanks gasped for air as Frax dropped him and turned around and said "Who did that....", there stoood Frank with his hands stuck out. Tanks was on his knees panting "Frank.....Frank.....Frank.....I got him....", he kicked Frax in the back sending him flying into the air. Tanks got into his fighting stance, turned SSJ, and then flew into the sky after Frax, he punched Frax in the head and side rapidly, denting him. Tanks then flew under him and lifted him up by the back then threw him at the ground, he then stuck his hands out at the falling Frax "HAAAA!!!!". 2 giant blue beams shot at Frax and exsploded into a white light, the light faded out to see Frax standing there with his right arm completley missing!!!! He laughed "HAHAHAA!!!! THIS MAY BE BETTER THAN I THOUHT". All of a sudden his right arm regenerated completley healed, then the dents in his head and side disapeared, he shot a purple finer beam in front of Gokun. Gokun continued to jump away as Frax stretched it out further and further, he then completely jumped over it then put both of his hands in front of him and shot a beam "HAAA!!!!". It blew off the whole right half of his execpt for his right leg, he stopped shooting the finger beam then regenerated again. He stretched both of his arms out to where he had Gokun wrapped up and then began to hit Frank and Tanks with him. As Gokun was being used he began to yell "GUUUAAHHHHHH!!!!", there was a white flash and there stood Gokun on top of his arms as a SSJ2. Frax grew into his giant "HAHAHAHAAA!!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!!! I AM A GOD!!!", the giant Frax began to powerup. Then both Frank and Tanks turned SSJ2 also, Tanks said "I know one mobe that can kill Frax.....but.....um....boys give me a hug.....". They both held there father and cried, Gokun and Frank "GOODBYE DAD!!!", all of a sudden he let go of them and grabbed Frax. He glew yellow than began to yell "YYYYAAAAHHHHH!!!!", he exsploded causinf Frax to exsplode as well and his peices to be scattered into out space. Training Day Gokun & Frank where unaware that 2 that built Frax, a Ice-Jin scientist Dr. Ice and the brother of Frieza, Cooler had found the remains of Frax and where rebuilding him. The 2 saiyan children left there house and whent into the moutains to train. Another Saiyan After Gokun and Frank got back from the mountains a pod landed in there yard, the saiyan Leon stepped out. Gokun and Leon had a long brawl when Gokun offered a truce. the 2 saiyans shook hands and became freinds. Category:Page added by Goji64 Category:Story created by Goji64 Category:Fan Fiction Category:DBZ after GT Category:Series